Hollywood Fame Love
by SMOKEY96
Summary: Bella is a Victoria Secret Angel. Edward is a famous movie director, and the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood. Edward is shooting a movie up in Forks. What will happen when they see a certain model walking to her motorcycle?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Bella is a Victoria Secret Angel. Edward is a famous movie director, and the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood. Edward is shooting a movie up in Forks. What will happen when they see a certain model walking to her motorcycle?**

**AN: This is my first B/E and all-human story. Tell me if I should continue or not. **

**EPOV**

Today we were heading up to Washington to a small town named Forks. I groaned and got out of my bed. Once I was done getting ready, I walked to my car. I was meeting up with my group of co-workers and friends at the airport where we would have a private plane ready for us.

When I reached the airport I parked my car. Then walked to the private area where I would meet the others.

I looked at my watch, 8:31 AM. I was on time. Mostly everyone was there. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were there. The only person missing was Rosalie.

Alice was a fashion designer and she designed the actors clothing.

Jasper was one of the actors working with me.

Emmett was one of the camera men.

Rosalie was the personal assistant.

"Eddie! You're here!" Emmett screamed.

"Don't call me Eddie." I grumbled.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy." Emmett huffed. I chuckled. Emmett may be immature but he was hiliarous at times.

"Edward, you look like crap." Jasper commented.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Too many drinks last night?"

"No," I yawned. "Too many papers to fill out. I only got three hours of sleep." They all laughed at my expense. I glared at all of them. Rosalie came walking in talking on the phone with one hand and balancing a tray of Starbucks coffee cups in one hand.

She put the coffee down and passed the coffee to us. She put away her phone. "Don't get use to this." Emmett laughed a booming laugh while slapping her arse.

"But I could babe." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband.

Emmett and Rosalie were married as Jasper and Alice were. I was basically the fifth wheel with a few flings here and there. Most the time I hated dating because the women would only be after my money or fame.

"Okay, Edward. I talked to the Chief of Police in Forks. He said that he will have a cop escort us there." I nodded. Sometimes the press was a bitch because they are always interested in our Cullen Masterworks current works.

Then a man dressed in a uniform approached us. "Mr. Cullen, your private jet is now ready to board." I nodded. Everyone sat up from the table.

So far everything was going according to plan.

**BPOV**

"You did excellent as always, Isabella!" Victoria told me. I smiled and put on my blue after-party dress.

"Thank you, Vic. Though I did learn from the best!" I smiled brightly. She chuckled.

"Indeed you did." James, Victoria's Husband, came out.

"Ladies, you did a very nice job." All of the Angels smiled which included I.

I was thankful to Victoria. She is basically the reason why I am Angel. Victoria scouted me while I was visited my mother and my step-father in LA. When she scouted me, that is when my career bursted like a wild fire. When I found out that I was scouted for Victoria Secrets, I couldn't believe it. I started with small runway shows like in LA. Then I started doing international shows to Paris, London, etc. Then I became a Angel.

Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Angela were Angels also.

I walked into the club where the party was being held then I was attacked by blinding flash of cameras. I had grown use to it. I continued walking it. Once I pasted the security guard, he stopped all the cameras. Inside the club, music was playing. Most of the people were talking. There on the dance floor was the rest of the Angels.

"Bella, there you are!" Angela came running over to me and pulling into a hug. "I love New York!" She squealed. I chuckled.

"I prefer Paris." She smiled.

"Yes, knowing you." She pulled me to the dance floor and I started dancing with the other women in the group. Then my phone started vibrating. I took my phone out of my pocket.

"Angela! I have to take a call!" She nodded and I walked to the bathroom, where it was much more quiet. I answered it. "Hello."

"Bells."

"Oh, hi dad!"

"Hi, Bells." His tone sounded weary.

"Whats wrong dad?" I asked.

"Harry died today."

"Harry? As in Harry Clearwater?" I asked.

"The one and only."

"Oh, dear god. What happened?" I asked.

"Harry had a heart attack. We took him to the hospital but it was too late." Charlie started to sob. Harry, Billy and Charlie were a trio. They were friends when they were younger and they are still friends today.

"Oh, dad."

"His funeral is being held this next week."

"I'll be coming." I told him.

"What?"

"I want to be there dad. I have to be there."

"Thanks Bells."

"Okay, see you later dad. Now get to sleep. It is late there. You need to go to sleep."

"Yeah, you too. I don't want to see the news saying that my daughter was being arrested." I laughed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. 'Kay, night dad."

"Night, Bells." I closed my phone. I put my head in my hands. Then the girls came walking in.

"Bella, what is wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I just had a death in the family." I told them. I felt my eyes start to water. Harry was like my uncle to me.

"Oh, no. So what happened?"

"Um, he had a heart attack. He died this morning." I told them. "I knew that man before I could walk."

"So what are you going to do?" Tanya asked.

"I am going to take the week off and go back home for the week." I told them. "I better go tell Vic." They nodded.

"Okay but before you do that we have to fix your make-up." I laughed as they all brought their make-up out and started applying it to my face. Once they were done, we hooked our arms and walked out of the restroom back to the public.

I walked over to where Vic was sitting with her husband. "Vic," I called her. She turned around.

"Ah, Bella. What can I do for you?"

"I am going to be gone next week."

"What?"

"I had a death in the family and the funeral is next week." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me beforehand." I nodded.

"Well, I am going to go back home to go pack."

"Okay, dear. Well, see you." I hugged and kissed her cheek. I shook her husband's hand. I said my good-byes to the girls then I was out of the club. I walked to my motorcycle which was a black 2005 Ducati Multistrada 620. Then I was driving to my house.

I packed my bags, soon it was morning at I was on a plane going to Seattle. Here I come.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have no idea what is going on. I can't seem to stop pushing the buttons on the keyboard. Anyway, I just decided to update so here you are! Please review (asking dramatically)!**

**EPOV**

We landed into Seattle. Then we flew to Port Angeles. There we would be escorted to Forks by the police.

"So Edward how do you think Forks will be like?" Alice asked. I shrugged. So Rosalie answered.

"I did some research on the place. It is practically a hell hole. Nothing much there. It rains there almost everyday. They have very few sunny days. The place is _green _from the pictures that I seen." Alice groaned. I chuckled. Women.

We landed in Port Angeles. There was the cops.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, sir." I shook his hand.

"Can your cars are ride right here." We all got into the cars. Alice and Jasper got into the Porshe. Emmett and Rosalie got into the BMW. I got into the Volvo. The man started the police car and the siren. Then we were off to Forks.

I was right behind the police with Alice behind me and Rosalie behind her. I started the Volvo. I felt the steering wheel as it purred. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Alice.

"Yes, Alice?"

"What are you wearing?"

"I think you should be wondering what your husband is wearing." I chuckled.

"Edward Cullen," Alice started in a very stern voice.

"Yes, dear little sister." Alice was my little sister.

"Don't you get sassy with me. What the hell-" She hung up. A person on a motorcycle passed us. Alice called me back. "Did you just see that, Ed?"

"Yes, I did. They were probably tired of waiting behind us. But it was a nice motorcycle." I commented.

"You just looked at the bike?" She deadpanned.

"I'm a guy. I don't look at the person's clothing."

"But did you notice that it was a girl." I thought back to it.

"Now that you mention it. So what it was a girl riding a motorcycle who happened to pass us. Why is it important?" I asked her.

"Men! They never get anything!" She yelled and hung up.

I looked at my phone stunned. I have no idea what she is talking about. The rest of the drive was completely silent. Nothing in the town caught my attention. Finally we arrived at the police station. This is where we would talk to the chief about the security and all.

I parked the Volvo in one of the parking spaces and got out. This place was so green that it looked like someone punked at over it, not leaving one spect of brown. There in one of the parking spaces was the motorcycle that pasted us. I ran my fingers through my bronze tousled hair. I didn't have time this morning to tame the bush on my head.

Alice and Rosalie parked beside me.

"Rose, you were so right this time about this place." Alice commented looking at our surroundings. She probably wondered that her hair would get wet, that she wouldn't be able to tan or something.

"I'm usually am."

"Well, lets get inside." I told them and started to the door of the station.

Once we were inside, I looked at the place. Inside it was most wood. Everything in here looked like something that you would see out of a old hick movie. I looked at the female with dirty blond hair that was sitting at the front desk. I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Hello, we're here to talk to the Chief of Police." I told her. She looked dazzled. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Oh!" She remembered that we were here. "I'll tell him that we are here." She walked to the back. "Sorry to interrupt but Chief, the movie people are here."

I heard a gruffy voice. "Ah, yes send them in." She walked back to the front where we standing.

"Okay, just go to the back." We nodded and walked back there.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard laughing. I opened the door and seen the deepest brown set of eyes.

**BPOV**

Today I was returning to the place that I call home. I was on a plane to Seattle right now. I was in the first-class seating. Most people in this class was staring at me like I had something on my face.

The women were glaring at me while the men were probably fanasting about me. I was actually used to this.

Vic told me that people want to be me. Women would want to be me. Men would want to have me. I groaned at the thought. Some models were very conceited but some weren't. We just model to make a living. That is what I do.

I do enjoy modelling but sometimes it does have its ups and downs.

I was known throughout the world. I was wanted by almost every modelling agency. I could have almost anything that I wanted this includes men. I do have my share of action. The only bad thing about it is that all the model I dated and did the what people call 'the deed' with all want me just because of my looks, money, and fame. Nothing else attracts me to them.

I don't think that I ever dated a guy that ever asked me to the movies. Or asked me what is my favorite book. It is always like something like 'Do you enjoy modelling?'.

Most people think that modelling is easy but it isn't actually. You have to there on time. You have to make sure that you keep a good diet and stay at the stay weight. Also you have to wonder how you look because you cannot go out to public with a rat nest in your hair. The hardest thing is keeping a good reputation.

I laid my head back onto the seat and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind.

Soon enough I felt that I was being shaken. I opened my eyes.

"Ma'am, we are about to arrive to Seattle." I sat up. I fell asleep. I noticed that I was covered with a blanket and a pillow was under my head. "I put the blanket over you-"

"Oh, thank you." I quickly folded and handed her the blanket and gave her the pillow. "Thank you." I yawned. "I'm just so tired I didn't noticed that I fell asleep." She smiled. I'm guessing that she thought that I was going to be some bitch or something or people don't really appreciate her. I buckled my seatbelt.

Then we landed in Seattle. I grabbed my bag from the top then I was out of there to the plane to Port Angeles.

Once we landed in Port Angeles. I rent a motorcycle that looked exactly like mine in New York and drove to Forks. I was ecstatic going back to Forks. When I was in Forks, I was home. I guess the feeling of being home made me this way.

It felt good to drive on a empty road, see the flashs of green as you past them, feel the cool wind brush against your body.

Soon enough I was pasting a wood sign that said "Welcome to Forks". I was driving through the town.

I passed a line of cars that was being escorted by the police. They must be tourist or something.

I drove to the police station and parked my bike. I walked inside.

"Hello, Mary." She looked up.

"Oh! Hello Bella! You look even more beautiful than I remember." She smiled and hugged me.

"Is my dad here?"

"Charlie? Yes, of course." She nodded to the back. I nodded and walked back there. I opened the door. Charlie was there sitting at his desk with his face looking down at some profile.

I walked in silently. I closed the door with a bang. He jumped up and had his gun in one hand. By that time I was rolling on the floor with a fit of laughter. Charlie chuckled and put his gun down.

"Bells! You're here!" I heard Mary laughing in the front.

"Obviously dad."

"How you doing?" We started chatting.

Then Mary came in. "Sorry to interrupt but Chief the movie people are here."

"Ah, yes send them in." He told them. She nodded and went back outside. Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Then I saw the greenest pair of eyes.

**AN: REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a short chapter I know but the next chapter will be longer I promise. **

**EPOV**

The set of brown eyes belonged to a woman that looked remarkly like the man sitting behind the desk. She looked like she belonged in a magazine. I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth drop.

"Okay, well it seems that you are tied up here." She said in a very husky voice. "Well, see you at home, dad."

Oh shit. Her father was the chief of police.

She walked past me. I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt. She wore skinny demi jeans with white sneakers. Her hair looked like sex hair. She had a face of an angel. She had a button nose with pouty red lips on a heart-shaped face. She could be a model.

"Excuse me," She said as she passed us. She avoided all of our eyes. Once she was gone, Alice mouth dropped out.

"Oh my god!" I looked at her. "That was Isabella Swan!" All of us looked confused. "Guys, she is a Victoria's Secret Angel!" Alice squealed. I guess she was a model after all. She is probably another air-head model that cares about nothing but their looks. The Chief chuckled.

"Oh, right. I'm Edward Cullen, the director." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. I'm Chief Swan. Mostly everyone calls me Chief."

"Nice to meet you." He looked behind me.

"Big number you have there son."

"I tried to make them stay in the car." I joked.

"Oh, shut up Edward." Alice whined.

"Little sisters," I shook my head. Chief Swan laughed.

"I know the feeling. I'm the oldest and only boy. So I'm guessing you know what happens with that." I nodded.

"Um, sir we're here to discuss the security-"

"3/4 of the police here at the station and including the police from Port Angeles will be stationed where the movie is being shot. Also I have arranged for the actors to each have a escort with them at all time." He told me. I felt my mouth open again.

"Wow, already."

"Yes, sir. I am not the Chief for nothing." He commented.

"Um, since that is all arranged, do you think you can arrange someone to give us a tour of Forks so we have a good idea where it shoot at?" He nodded.

He started looking through a book of contacts. "Um, most of the people that could take you are gone right now. When do you want to have a tour?"

"Soon as possible."

"Hm. Wait let me call someone." He dialed a phone number. "Hey, Bells. Can you do me a favor? ... There are some people here that will be shooting a movie here. They would like to have a tour of the place and including La Push. ..." He pulled the phone away. "Do want to meet her here?"

"Sure."

"Yes. Okay I will. See you soon." He hung up the phone. "I am having my daughter give you a tour of the place. She knows the place better than I do sometimes. She will be coming here." He told me. I nodded. "Oh, yeah I forgot. Do you hiking boots?" He asked us.

**BPOV**

Once I got home, I flopped onto the couch in my dad's living room. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep. Then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"Hey Bells. Can you do me a favor?" It was Charlie.

"It depends on what it is." I grumbled.

"There are some people here that will be shooting a movie here. They would like to have a tour of the place and including La Push."

"Sure dad. I'll be there. Do you want me to meet them over there?" I yawned.

"Yes."

"Tell them to bring hiking boots." I rubbed my eyes.

"Okay I will. See you soon."

I groaned and regretfully got off the couch and looked in the mirror. I walked upstairs and went into the clothing that I usually have here. I put on a flannel shirt with boot cut jean and hiking boots. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I didn't put on any make-up. I ran down stairs and locked the front door. I started the jeep that my dad owned. I put on my shades and drove to the police station.

Charlie was standing outside with the group of people that were standing there. I parked in a avaliable spot. I hopped out of the car. All of them changed out of their professional clothing and were wearing hiking outfits.

"Hey dad." I greeted him.

"Sleepy Bells." I nodded.

"There is a big time difference from New York." I yawned. He chuckled.

"Anyway, Bella these are the people that are going to be working on that film." I nodded. I looked at the group of people.

They obvisiously were people from the city. No man could have muscles like the giant. The blonde girl looked like she was disgusted with the place and wore designer clothing. The blonde man look like a male model. The black-haired woman also was wearing designer clothing. Then lastly there was the bronze god. There was no man that look like _that _would live in a small town.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swa-" I was cut off by a pixie who jumped on me.

**AN: Should Edward get along with Bells or should he bump heads with her?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YAHH! This chapter is finally done! It took me a while to sort out how Edward would act to Bella. My favorite band of all time now is Nightwish! They are totally AWESOME!**

"Isabella Swan! As in Isabella Swan the Victoria's Secret Angel!" She launched herself on me. I grabbed the jeep to steady myself.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" I asked her. She didn't say anything but cling onto me. A tall blonde man came over and pried her off of me.

"Sorry about that Ms. Swan."

"Don't worry happens all the time. "

"Really?" The man with green eye asked. He raised an eyebrow, probably trying to tell what my personality is or probably thinking that U was some kind of slut. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"When you become a Angel these things are actually very common but I kind of doubt that you would become a Angel though." I joked. He chuckled.

"I would have to be gay to do that." I laughed.

"Anyway you are?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and felt a shock go up my arm. "Ouch." He shook his arm also.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett." The blond told me. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you both."

"I'm Jasper and this cling on is my wife Alice." The blonde man told me.

"Nice to meet you both." The woman named Alice blushed.

"Um, sorry about earlier. I adore models and the Victoria's Secret line of fashion." I laughed.

"Don't worry about it I had worse. I actually a few times had men get down on his knee and asked me to marry him." I told her, shuddering at the memory. Edward laughed.

"And Jasper you thought that your fans were crazy!" I chuckled. Actors sometimes had no idea how easy they had it comparing to someone who a lingerie clothing model.

"Well, Jazzy-Poo is married!" The little elf commented, scrunching up her nose.

"Anyway, as you all know. I am Isabella. I prefer to be called 'Bella'." I told them. "Now are you all ready?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Remind me why we need to wear these clothings?" The blonde named Rosalie sneered at her boots.

"Well, you wouldn't want to wear stilleto while hiking plus it will be easier to walk in this also in minimumizes the risk of twisting your ankle and also these you can get dirty." I told her. "I will be taking you to the 'spots'." I used my fingers to make quotation marks.

"Where are you taking us?"

"First we will go to La Push Beach. Then we will go hiking to a area inside the forest and some other areas." I told Edward. I walked over to the jeep. "It would be easier if we only took two vehicles." I yelled to them.

"We're not all going to fit in one vehicle."

"Then come on in." Rosalie and the little imp jumped in. I chuckled. "Buckle up girls, we're in for a bumpy right and I mean that literally." I started the jeep and flushed the accelerator down to the floor. I turned up the radio to One Way or Another by Blondie (I love this song). I started driving down the road. Rosalie and Alice were singing along to the song. I laughed.

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_  
_I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another_  
_I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_  
_I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_  
_I'm gonna give you the slip_

Then I turned to the beach. It was around 1 o'clock. I turned off the jeep and regretfully turned off the radio.

I turned around in my seat to look at them. "Well, ladies welcome to La Push Beach." I chuckled at their faces. "You think this is beautiful, you should see it at sunset now that is a sight." I told them.

"How can it get more beautiful than this?" Rosalie asked.

"Believe me it does." Then the boys drove up. I got out of the jeep. "Hello, boys." They all got out of the car. Everyone was still gawking at the beach. "Don't you guys see this in LA?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "Well, this is one thing that you would miss if you went to the city, the sun." I leaned against the front of the jeep. "Come on. I'll show you around." I walked over to the beach.

"So how long have you been here in Forks?" Jasper asked.

"I have lived here my entire life. My mom left us when I was small and married a younger man that played baseball. I visited her during the summer but I lived here my entire life till I was 18. That is when I graduated." They all nodded. I pointed to the wood that was stacked up, "That is usually where we have our bonfires parties." I told them. I pointed to the cliffs. "Up there is the place we go to go cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?" They all yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I see that you city people do not get out of town as much." I joked. "Cliff diving is exciting. It is fun. Back in the old days I use to be one of the cliff divers who jumped at the top cliff. Believe me, the first time you try it. It is scary but after the third and fourth time, you get used to it." I told them.

Rosalie and Emmett were taking pictures.

"So what is the movie that you are making about?" I asked them. Edward decided to answer my question.

"The movie that we are making in called 'Twilight'. It is about a girl named Izzy who moves to Forks. She meets a boy named Edvard. Then she finds out that his family and him are vampires. Then she is soon tracked by a another vampire. It is based on a book by Stephenie Meyers." I nodded.

"Interesting, I think that I read that book." I said. He looked at me surprised. "Well, we better get to the forest because that is where the main area that I want to show you." I opened the door to my jeep. "Come on, we better get to the area I want you guys to see before it gets dark because it would be hard to get back." I hopped into the driver seat. Rosalie got into the passenger seat and Alice had to literally climb to get into the backseat.

I started the jeep and backed up to the road. I looked in the back window to see that Edward and I guys were following us. I stayed on one-oh-one then turned on I10. I took another turn to the dirt road. I stopped the car on the side of the road. I got out of the jeep as Edward pulled up in the Volvo.

"Okay, now what did you want us to see?" Edward asked. I swear that I heard him grumble about something like 'absurd model better not get us lost'. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, I can't exactly explain it to you, it is best to show it to you while the sun is up because there are no words for it." I started walking into the forest.

"Isn't there a trail or something?" Alice asked.

"Not here. Most hikers don't use the trails because in this area the trail is always washed away. So we follow by instinct." She gulped.

"So we won't get lost?" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Did you all grow up in the city?" They nodded. "Figures." I started walking again into the trees. "Don't worry, I know the path very well. I actually can get there in my sleep." They stayed quiet and slowly followed me.

After about three hours of walking, we finally reached our destination.

"Well, people welcome to my meadow." I peeled back the veil of leaves that blocked the entrance to the meadow.

Sunshine bursted through the opening. I seen their eyes widening.

"Now people this is the meadow. I found this place a few years ago. I also come here for thinking. If I remember correctly there was a meadow scene in the book, right?" Edward nodded.

"This perfect." Edward commented and walked into the garden of flowers. I chuckled then I looked at my watch.

"It is getting close to sun down. I bet you guys don't want to walk in the dark." Alice was shaking with fear. "That is what I thought. We better get going." Rosalie and Emmett took a few pictures then they were following the rest of the group back.

"So what are you doing here in Forks?" Jasper asked. I grimaced.

"I am here for a funeral. My uncle Harry, passed away. So yeah. I am also taking a break from modelling-" I was cut off by a pixie.

"You're taking a break! What-"

"It is temporary a week off." I butted in. She visibly calmed down. Emmett was laughing. Edward was rolling his eyes.

"So what do you takes weeks off when you want to?" I glowered at him.

"No, I don't actually. This is the first time in months that I took a week off. Some of us in the world have a schedule to follow." I spoke in a very stern voice. I swear this guys was giving me a whiplash with his constant changing attitude.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Bella was everything that I thought model weren't. I thought that she was a typical sterotype model who dropped out of school and went into modelling because she was vain about her body.

But Bella was different from everyone else that I have every met. She was witty, sexy, and sarcastic. She could shut me up with a flick of her wrist. She brought the other side out of me that I didn't even know that I had. Usual with other woman I was as gentleman but with her she practically brings the worst out of me.

I made comments about Bella which earned a glare for everyone including Bella. Then she would say something sacrastic to shut me up.

Bella had just showed us the most beautiful meadow I ever have seen. She said that she read the book. Obviously she knew what we were looking for.

Luckily Bella got us out of the woods in no time. Now we were on our way back to the police station which was where all of our cars were parked. I felt Emmett and Jasper eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

"Can you both stop drilling holes back of my head?" Neither of their glares faltered. Bella was infront of us driving, so I pulled over. I turned around to look at them. "What?" Jasper had the courteousy to at least speak to me.

"Do you always have to be a jackass to Bella?" He asked. His glare told that he was serious.

"What are you talking about?" I played stupid even though I knew what they were talking about.

"Oh, bullshit Edward!" Emmett yelled at me. Jasper and I covered our ears.

"You might want to bring the volume down a notch." I told him, hoping to change the subject.

"What-"

"Don't even think about changing the subject Edward." Jasper was onto me. I sighed and rested my head back onto the seat.

"Okay, I know that I have been a little-"

"Little? Dude, little is barely making any comments. You were a huge jackass." Emmett told me. Jasper nodding in agreement. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Okay then I know that I was a jackass with Bella. I don't know why I was acting like that. She just seems to bring the worst out of me." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh, we noticed. We noticed. I never seen any other person get under skin as bad as she does and she wasn't doing anything to you. Maybe some dumb girls did."

"Why does she 'bring the worst out of you'?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know but we better get driving. We probably looks like a bunch of chicks talking about their boyfriends." I told them and pushed down on the accelerator.

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I were in the jeep, driving back to the police station so they can pick up their cars.

"Edward was a asshole today," Alice commented.

"Maybe it is his time of the month." I joked.

"Then it is his time of the month everyday." Rosalie chuckled. Alice laughed.

"You got that right but he was even more of a jerk today." I looked at Alice.

"Isn't he usually like that?"

"Edward is a brude. I swear he was probably suppose to belong in the 1918."

"What makes you say that?"

"Edward is a very difficult guy. He believes in the perfect woman. Back in the early 1900's that was the time of obey, honor and cherish. Edward dated a few women and stayed loyal to them but they were always the one who broke the loyality and ended up cheating on him or using him in some way." Alice explained. I nodded.

"Though Alice, that doesn't explain why he was acting the way he did today. But I know why he was acting that way." Rosalie smirked. Alice turned to look at her, I looked at her by looking in the mirror. "Edward obviously likes Bella." I rolled my eyes. Alice was jumping with excitement.

"Oh, please Rose. I highly doubt that. He obviously hates my guts. Did you see that way he looked at me?" I asked her.

"Almost every perfect relationship starts with the other hating each other. Most people are too stubborn to even realize that they even like each other. Just like the both of you." She added sternly.

"I do not like Edward. I think that he is obnoxius, idiotic, absurd arse." I told her. Alice and her both giggled. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity. I ignored them the rest of the way back. After ten minutes of ignoring them, I seen them shaking hands. "What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Alice chirped. I looked at her. She smiled innocently, too innocently.

"Rose?"

"Oh, mind your own business." I chuckled and pulled into the police station lot. I looked behind me and seen that there was no Volvo.

"Oi, no Volvo." I commented. They both looked behind us and seen there was a disappearance of a Volvo. After sitting there for five minutes a Volvo drove up. "It is about bloody time." I grumbled and opened my door. Rosalie and Alice jumped out of the car and ran into Emmett's and Jasper's arms. I chuckled. Dramatic much. Soon they were making out. "You know that there is a motel down the street. You don't want to get arrested for PDA and just have to walked to the front door of the police station to get arrested!" I yelled at them.

The men started laughing when I said that, but the women were a whole another story. They glared at me. I smiled innocently and put my thumbs up and jumped into the jeep before they came running toward me. I locked the door and started the jeep.

They both looked shock when I started the jeep. They must of had some idea that I wouldn't go if they ran infront of the jeep. I smiled evilly and chuckled. I gently put my foot on the accelerator and went up forward an inch. They both jumped out of the way like no one business. I laughed and parked the jeep and shut it off. I laughed as I got out of the car.

"Did you actually think that I would of drove over you- On second thought don't answer that question." I laughed. They both glared at me.

"Dude, I like this girl. Can we keep her Rosie?" Emmett asked Rosalie. She gave him a menacily look. His smiling face went immediately down. Then he began to pout. I chuckled at the display. Then I just had to remember that there was a jackass standing beside the Volvo with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at Penny-head?" Rosalie yelled at him. He shrugged.

"Oh nothing, just the display of my assistant giving one of my camera men a stink eye." He chuckled.

"Okay, well since you got here, I think that you can get back home." I told them. "I have jet lag, and I am about to fall over and sleep. So good seeing you people. My comfy bed is calling me." I told them. They all called bye. I jumped back into the jeep. I was starting the jeep when Alice and Rosalie came running over. I poked my head out of the window. "Did you forget something?"

"Give me your phone." Alice demanded. I looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Uh, I don't like giving my number out because it might be on national news tomorrow." I told her. She rolled her eyes. I reluctantly gave her my phone. She and Rosalie programmed my number into their phones and they put their phone numbers in my phone. I looked at my phone after she gave it back.

"There you go. Rose and I will be calling tomorrow." I nodded.

"'k well bye." I told her. She and Rose waved as I drove out of the parking lot.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. REVIEW! I refuse to update till I get at least six reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As promised, another chapter. Okay same deal as in the other chapter. Six reviews will get you the next chapter. So hit the button thats says 'Review'! **

**I know that this is the same chapter, I was looking over it and seen the I had made a mistake with the names. I put "Angela Webber", I meant to put "Renesmee Webber".**

_Dream_

_There were two people laying in a meadow. _

_One had bronze hair and the other had brown hair. _

_"I love you, Bella."_

_"I love you, Edward."_

_End of Dream_

I was woken by a screeching sound of my phone. I shook my head. I was dreaming of the book Twilight but with Edward and I playing the main characters. I groaned and reached for my phone that was on my desk.

"This better be good." I said groggily onto the phone.

"Bella!" A familar voice came on the line. "Oh, hey Vic." I yawned. "What are you doing calling me at..." I looked at the clock. "3:10 in the morning."

"Well, I have a job for you-"

"I can't do any jobs till the funeral is over, Vic. I have to wait four days for the funeral but there is a lot more that is happening before the funeral."

"Bella, please. Just listen to me. k'?" She paused. "They are having a fashion show in Paris-"

"Jesus, Vic! Don't you understand. I can't-"

"Bella! They reschedule FASHION WEEK!" I stopped my ratting.

Fashion Week. The week that every fashion industry shows their lastest collections. This is the biggest week since this only happens two times a year. This also happens to be the biggest week for models.

"Oh shit..." I started. "When they reschedule it to?"

"This week!" She screamed.

"This fucking week!"

"Yes!"

"Oh I am fucked!" I groaned and laid back on my bed. "When does it start?"

"This Thursday." I banged my head on the head board.

"That is the day of my uncle's funeral!"

"I know."

"When will we start doing your show?"

"Thursday evening at 9 o'clock in New York."

"His funeral is at 3 o'clock. From to New York on a jet is like three hours but it will take me thirty minutes to get to the airport. Then give me an hour with the traffic of fashion week. If this all follows the schedule then I should be arriving at 7:30ish. So I should arrive on time."

"Thank god! I was worried that I wouldn't have my best model at the show. It would have been a DISASTER!" She cried on the phone.

"Okay, Vic. Well, I would like to go sleep." For some reason I felt a pull at my chest. Like something was calling for me.

"Sorry, night Bells." I yawned, trying to ignore the pull in my chest.

"Night." I pushed the button on my cellphone. I laid my head on my pillow, ready for sleep to consume me. Then something tapped my window. I looked at window.

There sitting on the branch of the tree was a dark figure. I jumped up from my bed. I instantly went for my FN-FNP45 Pistol that was in my side drawer. I had it loaded. I had it aimed toward the figure that was in the tree.

"_Bella!_" The voice belonged a man that I was angry at this morning. I groaned and lowered my gun. "Can you open your window?" I slowly made my way to the window. I unlocked the window and lifted it up. I looked at outside and noticed that it was raining.

Edward jumped into my room once the window was open. He was soaked to the core. Water dripped from his chin. I went to my closet and handed him a clean towel. He nodded and took it.

"Ok, lets get the point. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him bluntly.

"I had to see you-"

"At three o'clock in the fucking morning." He jumped back.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you weren't a morning person-" I glared at him. "Okay, okay! I just came here to apologize for how I have been acting toward you!" He held his hands up in surrender.

"Is that all?"

"I think so."

"Okay, now get out."

"What-" I pointed my gun toward him. "Okay. okay. I am leaving. But I got a question. Do you know how to use that gun?" I smirked.

"I am the daughter of the chief of police. I know everything about this gun. Also I am a bullseye when it comes to shotting the target." I chuckled. He gulped. He made his way down the stairs with me behind him. He stopped and turned around when he was outside the door.

"Does this mean that I am forgiven?" He looked so ... lost. The pull in my chest intenstified.

"Not completely." I slammed the down in his face.

**EPOV**

I went to Bella's House to go to apologize to her. I do and then get thrown out of the house. I laid my head on my seat. I groaned.

I chuckled at the memory of Bella holding a handgun at me when I was outside her window. I have to admit, she looked hot holding a gun. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts about a certain model.

I started my Volvo and took one last look at Bella's House. It was a two story building. It was simple but it had a touch of elegance. I had no idea how I knew that was Bella's room that I knocked on. For some reason, I felt that I had a a connection with her. Like I know when she is near by, like some kind of pull.

I started driving down the road.

**BPOV**

After I slammed the door in Edward's face, I slid down to the floor. I swear Edward was bipolar. One hour he is pissed at me then next he is begging for my forgiveness. Ugh, men sometimes were so confusing.

I held my hand to my chest. I took a deep breath as the pull began to lessen. I looked out of the window to see that the Volvo was now gone.

I stood up from the floor and started walking up the stairs. Then a sudden thought hit me.

_How did he know where I lived and which room I was in?_

**EPOV (The next morning)**

I rolled over in my bed. I looked at the hotel clock, it read _7:48 AM. _

I shot out of my bed like it was on fire. I rushed to my suitcase and grabbed my clothing. Sometimes you had to love Alice. Alice had all out my suits sorted and had them matched up with something that would be approved by her.

I ran my finger through my hair, hoping that it would tame it. Unforunately, I didn't work. I sighed and grabbed my cellphone to call Rosalie.

"You're late." She told me.

"I know. I woke up late." I heard her sigh.

"Hurry up." Then she hung up on me. I got into my Volvo and drove over to the cafe in Port Angeles that I was supposed to meet the others at. When I walked in, they all shook their heads at me.

"What?" I asked. I sat down between Jasper and Emmett.

"Dude, you look like shit." Emmett commented. I looked at him sternly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I got back at 4 o'clock this morning."

"So what did she say?" Alice asked. She was bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Uh... she didn't say much." Rosalie looked at me. She was a disbelieving look on her face.

"Edward, what happened?" Alice and the others chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I come to her house at 3 o'clock in the morning. I knock on the door but no one answered. So I was left to climb the tree that was right beside the house and knock her window. I scared the crap out of her. She had a gun pointed at me. She let me and gave me a towel. I apologized. She didn't say anything much after that. She kicked me out of the house. Before she closed the door I asked if I was forgiven. All she does is smirk and say 'Not completely'." When I finished the story all of them were on the floor holding their sides as they laughed. "Haha laugh it up." I took a sip of my coffee. I grimaced at the coffee.

"Dude..." Laughter. "I ... wish." More laughter. "I ... had ... that" Endless laughter. "On... tape!" Jasper wheezed. "Edward Culllen being pointed at with a gun by a Victoria Secret Angel!" He laughed. "Can you get anymore random?" They all broke into another laughter. I looked at a picture that was hanging up on the cafe wall. I stood up from the table to get a closer look at the photo.

In the photo was three people. One boy that was very tall, obviously a Quilete. A female that was wearing glasses and was tall and thin. The other person was someone that I knew very well. It was Bella. Underneath the photo it read '_Jacob Black, Renesmee Webber, and Isabella Swan La Push Beach_'. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

**AN: SIX reviews will get you the next chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yuppy! Another chapter done. Sorry this chapter is a bit more shorter. Six more reviews will get you the next chapter!**

**EPOV**

I turned around to see a woman tapped on my shoulder. She looked like an older version of the girl in the photo. I turned to look back at the photo.

"Who are these people?" I asked her. She smiled sadly.

"That is the Forks Trio." She laughed. "They used to call themselves the Three Muskateers. The girl that has glasses was my daughter, Renesmee."

"Was?" I questioned.

"She died a few years ago in Seattle. Jacob was her fiance. After she died, he took his own life by driving into a tree. Though I am not very sad." I looked at her. "Renesmee gave me a grandson before she died. I will always be thankful to my daughter for that."

"I do not mean to pry but how did she die?"

"Renesmee was shopping in Seattle when she was raped then killed. You see that other girl," She pointed to Bella. "That was my daughter's bestfriend."

"What does that have to do with your daughter?" I asked.

"She was with Renesmee when she was in Seattle."

**BPOV**

This morning was very random. I mean the last thing that I could think that would happen to me in this small town was that Edward Cullen would be sitting outside my window in a tree begging me for forgiveness. I chuckled at the thought.

I started my bike in the early morning. I closed my eyes as I felt the bike purr. Then I started driving down the road to Port Angeles.

After an hour or so of driving I pulled into Mama Webb's Cafe. I looked at the cafe, it looked the same as it did many years ago.

I walked into the cafe and seen that there was a very familar blonde in the front.

"Bella." Lauren sneered. I chuckled.

"Hello Lauren." I snickered at her as I passed by her.

Lauren and her little gang of skanks bullied me throughout school. They used to tease me about my looks and now look at me. I am a fucking Victoria Secret Model and she is a cashier at a cafe. I laughed. Karma is a bitch.

I walked over to one of the waitresses that were working.

"Excuse me." The waitress turned around. I had to hold back a laugh. Damn Mama Webb hired all the school's skanks. It was Jessica.

"Yes?" She sneered. I raised an eyebrow. I swear Lauren and Jessica were twins with their _sneers_.

"Where is Mama Webb?" She rolled her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" She said nasally. I rolled my eyes at her. I chuckled. Then I came upon a sight that I never thought that I would ever see.

Edward was talking to Mama Webb in front of the photo that held so many memories.

Mama Webb turned around and she saw me. Then I was attacked.

"Ahh! Bella! I swear you get more gorgeous every time that I see you!" I laughed and smiled as she held my face between her hands. "Now girl why did you not tell me that you were coming over today. I would have made the special batch for you." She slapped my arm playfully. I giggled.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you-"

"That you did."

"I am going to be in town for a few more days so I don't need the batch exactly yet." She smiled.

"Well, let me at least get you a coffee." I smiled. I couldn't stop her from giving me something even if I wanted to. I turned to look at Edward.

"What did she tell you?" I whispered looking at the photo of my two dead bestfriends.

"They were your best friends." I nodded.

"They were my only best friends."

"What happened in Seattle-"

"That is a story for another time-" I was pulled into a bear hug. "Can-'t-breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I looked at my attacker. It was Emmett. He smiled innocently. I laughed. Then little imp came jumping over.

"Bella!" She hugged me. She wouldn't let go so Jasper had to pry her off again. I laughed.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie hugged me with the perfect amount of pressure. That girl needs to teach the others how to hug.

"Hey." I smiled. "So what brings you guys here to this little cafe?" I asked. "Are you stalking me again Edward?" I asked him. Edward blushed. I faked a gasp. "Omg! He blushes! I never thought that I would see the day!" I laughed. The others joined. Edward rolled his eyes.

"As you do not blush." I laughed.

"Trust me, I blush on a daily basis." I told him. Then we were both laughing. "So what brings you here?" I asked them. Right then Mama Webb came walking over. She gave me my coffee. "Thanks Mama Webb!" I called as she started back to the counter.

"No problem my little ballerina." I blushed at me nickname.

"Aww. Look she is blushing." Emmett cooed. Rose hit him in the back of the head without a second thought. "Ow! Rosie." I laughed.

"To answer your question, we just met here for coffee." Jasper answered me. I nodded.

"What brings you here?" Edward asked. "Because I think that you are the one that is stalking me." I laughed.

"I am here to see Mama Webb." I told them truth fully.

"Can get you _anything_?" Jessica came up to the table and tried to purr. She put her hand on Edward's leg. His eyes got all wide. He actually looked like a lost puppy.

"Close the legs Jess because I don't think that anyone will get between them." I told her then I drank my coffee. She huffed and flipped her dyed blond hair. I looked at everyone. They were trying to hold in their laughs. Edward was the first to start laughing. I bowed my head to hide my smile.

"Dang who was the girl? I don't think that I have seen an easier girl in my life." Emmett commented.

"That there was Jessica Stanley. She was-no- she is the one of the school's hookers." I told them.

"Damn. I am guessing that the one at the counter was another one also." Edward asked.

"You have guessed correctly. Lauren is the one at the front counter, she and her group of girl made my life in high school hell." I told them. I looked at Jessica. She was bending forward infront of a guy so that she was showing her so called breast. "Bend anymore Jess and you might spill out!" I told her. She stood up straight and glared at me. I laughed. "Ahh! Revenge is so sweet." I told them. They all laughed.

"Jasper, remind me to never pick on Belly." Emmett told Jasper. I nodded in agreement. I looked at my watch. It read _11:30_.

"Shit! I have to go." I told them.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"_11:30._" She nodded. "'K well I have to go."

"I'll come with you," Alice and Rose told me at the same time. "We have nothing to do today." I nodded.

"You might want to take your cars because I took my motorcycle today-"

"Jasper can take it." Alice told me. I looked at my motorcycle then at Jasper. Slowly I walked over to Jasper. I handed him my keys.

"One scratch on my baby and you'll be dead." He nodded.

"Scouts honor." I chuckled.

"'K. Thanks Jasper-" I called before I was dragged out of the cafe. Then I was pushed into a BMW. Rosalie started driving.

"So where are we going?"

"Back to Forks." They both nodded. Both of them kept looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You two are so bipolar." Rose told me.

"What?"

"One day you two are at each others necks now you guys are like buddies. Your mood swings are giving us a whiplash-"

"Wait are you two talking about me and _Edward_?" I asked.

"Who else would we be talking about?" I chuckled and shrugged.

**AN: Six more reviews will get you the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It has been awhile since I have last updated. I had a writer's block for the next chapter. I had finally a bit time to write this chapter. So yuppy! Well here you go! Please review!**

Driving back to the house didn't seem long as going to Mama Webb's. Probably because I had good entertainment.

Rosalie and Alice were hilarious together. They would always argue about things like leather versus lace. Personally, I consider leather because it was much more comfortable. Alice was of course in the favor of lace while surprisely Rosalie favored leather.

Once we parked in front of my house, Rosalie and Alice were gawking at it. I raised an eyebrow. "You know, all of us didn't live in mansions."

Rosalie's mouth was opening and closing. "I just expected you to you know," She motioned toward the house. I chuckled.

"Well, before I became a model. I was a plain Jane. There was nothing special about me. I was bullied in school was being ugly and a nerd. I used to read the entire library. Actually the librarian used to know me pretty well." They were looking at me wide-eyed. "So I wasn't always this." I motioned my hands down toward my body. "I didn't get surgery or anything. Just a makeover meaning new clothes and so on." I told them as I opened the front door.

Inside of the house looked like any other chief of police house with a large flatscreen. The kitchen counter was clean. The dining room table was covered with files. I walked up the stairs with Alice and Rosalie hot on my tail.

"I have to have a meeting with my manager. She is talking about another fashion show happening." I opened my door and I heard a gasp behind me. Alice ran infront of me and ran to my suitcase.

I chuckled as she examined all of my clothing. Rosalie came from behind me. "We did tell you that Alice is control of the clothing for the movie and is a shopaholic, right?" I chuckled and nodded.

"You can look at my closet. Alice, you're looking at my suit case. I have my closet hidden. Just push my dresser to the left." I told them. They both nodded eagerly with a wide grin on their face.

They looked like children on Christmas day. When they pushed the dresser to the side they came across two french doors. They opened the door and were astonished into a bright room that was as large as my room maybe bigger.

The room was filled with clothing that would last a person a life time. There was lace, leather, cotton, satin, silk, etc. that laid around. They were both jumping around the room. I chuckled.

I walked over to my high school work desk. I put my laptop onto the table and log onto Skype.

I wasn't surprised to find that Victoria was already online.

The video turned on. I was immediately introduced to Victoria with a scowl on her face. I smiled timourous. "Hey Vic!"

"It is about time you got on! I was waiting for three minutes!" I chuckled.

"Vic, it was only three minutes. Not an hour so chill."

Her red lips formed a sheepish smile. "You have a good point there, Bell."

"Okay, down to business. I will be arriving at 7:30." I wrote on a paper. She nodded.

"We are sending out the jet to get you so you won't have to sit with those..." She scrunched her nose at the thought of sitting with common people. "Other people who are not as famous as you." I chuckled.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice. They were still doing a scavenger hunt in my closet. "Um, Vick, do you mind if I invite a few people?" Her eyes looked at me questioning. "Hold on." I told her and walked away from the camera.

Alice and Rosalie were hidden underneath a pile of clothing. I knock on my closet door. They both looked up. "Are you girls up to going to New York on Thursday?"

Alice started to bounce in excitement. Rosalie brought out her phone. Alice screamed, "I'm free!" Rose nodded.

"Yeah, we are doing nothing on Thursday so we are good to go."

"So how many tickets should I get you?"

Rosalie answered, "Five. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Me and Edward." I nodded. Alice had a huge smile on her face that I feared that if it got anymore bigger, it would crack her face.

I walked back to the computer, Victoria was drinking a martini. I chuckled and my hand at the camera. She waved her drink in front of the camera.

"Stop tempting me, Vick." She threw her head back and laughed. "I need five tickets for the show." She raised an eyebrow.

"Made some friends, I see." I chuckled.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen and his group of friends." Her eyes popped.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded. "You did good, girl."

"What?" She rolled her green eyes and flipped back her flaming red hair.

"Edward Cullen aka the Most Eligible Bachelor. Duh?" I chuckled.

"He is okay. Not my favorite but okay. I think he is bipolar."

Alice screamed. "You both are!"

I felt blood rush up to my cheek. "Alice!" Victoria was laughing on the other side.

"I don't think that I EVER seen you blush like that before!" She wheezed. "Either it is the camera or it is you!" I rolled my eyes.

"It is the camera, Vick." Alice and Rosalie came up from behind me.

Alice looked at me. I felt my face get redder. "She is redder than a tomato if that is possible." Then all three of them started to laugh at my embarrassment.

"ALICE! ROSE! IN THE CLOSET!" I yelled and pushed them into the closet. I closed the doors and moved the dresser back to its place. You couldn't hear them laughing anymore but you could hear them trying to move the dresser. I locked the dresser in place.

Vick was still laughing on the computer. "Okay, the jet should be here at 4 o'clockish. Have five tickets reserved. Okay, bye." She laughed and nodded.

"I can't wait to meet those girls in person. I seen the way they looked. They might have the potential to be a Victoria Secret Model." I chuckled and nodded.

"So I will definitely be bringing them." I looked at my closet. They were still banging on the door. "That is if I don't kill them first." She laughed.

"Well, don't. I would like to meet them." I chuckled and said my bye and turned off skype.

I looked at the dresser. It still blocked the closet but you could hear them banging on the door. I chuckled and got up from the computer seat and unlocked the dresser. I moved the dresser out of the way. Then they busted out of the closet.

They both glared at me. I chuckled.

"What was that for?" Alice asked, trying to look imitating. I shrugged.

"I felt like it." I walked away from them and grabbed a Pepsi from my mimi fridge and sat on my bed.

**AN: Please review!**


	9. VOTE!

VOTE!

Should Bella and Edward hook up after her show or later?

Poll is on profile!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I know long wait. Well, here you go the next chapter. The fashion show will be in the next chapter. Review!**

**BPOV**

Today was the day of Harry's funeral. I was dressed in a black dress with black stilletos. (Dress on profile)

Charlie's face was deadly serious but you could tell from the inside he was crying. Billy was wiping away an occasional tear as the priest started.

"We are gathered here today..." And so the funeral went on.

Soon after the funeral was over, the reception started. The reception was being held at the diner.

At the diner, food was served, people gossiped, etc.

I looked at my watch. It was time for me to leave.

"Dad, I have to go." He looked up from his food and nodded. We both stood up. He gave me a hug. "You'll be alright, right?"

"Don't worry about him Bells. I'm here." Billy told me. I nodded.

"See you later." Then I walked out of the diner.

Edward was here waiting outside the diner.

"You ready?" Edward asked. I nodded. I got into his Volvo. Soon enough we were on our way to Port Angeles.

I looked out the window, watching the scenery change as we got closer to our destination.

I felt his gaze on me. "What?" I asked without looking at him.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"What happened in Seattle?" I sighed. It was now or never.

"My two best friends were dating. We had graduated from high school. During that time she got pregnant for her fiance and she had her baby. We were in Seattle shopping for the little one. We finished shopping and we were heading back to her car." I felt a tear slid down my cheek. "Then these two men came out. They were so bigger than us. We both tried to fight them off but we couldn't. They raped us, Edward." I looked at him. He put his hand on mine's.

"I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. They told me that Nes died when she was raped. A week after her death, Jacob, her fiance, drove into a tree. By doing so, he killed himself." He nodded. "She was my best friend. She had a son and a future husband and she was the one that died. It should've been me that died!" Edward pulled over the car.

He grabbed my face between his hands and forced me to look at him. "Bella, don't talk that way. I don't think that Renesmee would want you to be thinking that. She wouldn't want you to think about what if's or this should've. She would want you to get over it and go onto with your life." I stared at him in the eyes. "Bell, everything happens for a reason." He leaned toward as if he was going to kiss me then he pulled away. Breaking away from my gaze. He pulled the car back onto the road.

* * *

**EPOV**

I can't believe I just did that. I almost kissed her.

I looked back at her. Her head was still bent down. I sighed and put my hand on her arm. She looked back up at me. Her big brown eyes were red with tears. She had hiccups. I chuckled and smiled at her.

"Thank you for telling me." She nodded. Sadness was still in her eyes. She looked back down. I sighed and kept my eyes on the road.

Once we were in Port Angeles, I turned into the airport.

All of the others were there, waiting for us. They all had their bags beside them. Rosalie was looking at her BMW longingly.

"I'm going to miss this car. It was awesome." She hugged the car. Bella got out of the passenger side and chuckled when she seen Rosalie hugging the car.

The others didn't hesisant to laugh at her.

When she got back up, she glared at all of us. I shook my head and chuckled.

Bella looked at Alice and Rosalie," So did they tell you if the jet is here?"

"They won't tell us." Rosalie flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "They said, 'Wait for the announcement'." Bella nodded. Then she got a gleam in her eyes and smiled.

"Watch this." She told all of us.

She started walking- no _strutting_- toward the front desk, where a man was standing behind a computer. The man behind the counter mouth dropped opened. If we were in a cartoon, mine along with majority of the male population in the airport tongues would've rolled out of their mouths.

She smiled a smile that would drop a man to his knees. She spoke to his so low that I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was memorized by the movement of her lips.

I saw her let out a laugh. The man's eyes slid down her body.

I had an urge to grab her and hid her behind me. Then punch the living out of the man for staring at her that way.

Bella smiled again and started strutting back toward us.

"The jet just arrived." She smiled. Alice and Rosalie held up their hands. Bella chuckled and gave them both a 'High Five'.

Bella picked up her suitcase and started walking toward one of the gates. I grabbed my suitcase, ready to follow when I heard a scream.

"OMIGOD! ITS EDWARD CULLEN!" Some girl scream. Bella and the others turned to look at me. Bella started to chuckle.

"AND ISABELLA SWAN! THE VICTORIA SECRET ANGEL!" I saw Bella gulp. I winced as I turned looked behind me. A mob of both genders were running toward us.

I felt my eyes widen. I grabbed Bella hand and pulled her toward the gate. Security came running out and tried to control the crowd. All of us ran toward the gate. There the plane was waiting.

Bella started laughing once we were safe. I felt a smile fall onto my lips as I looked at her.

"Well, you can't be away from reality for long."

I started laughing.

"Wow, that was not bad." I told her. She smiled and laughed.

"We haven't even gotten to the major cities yet." I smiled at her. "I can imagine the headlines tomorrow. 'Victoria Secret Angel Isabella Swan shows back up after a week of disappearance with the Most Eligible Bachelor Edward Cullen'." She started laughing.

Alice then pipped up. "Well, if they did get a photo of you two, at least you looked good." I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"And the only thing you worry about is the clothes..." Bella shook her head. I chuckled.

She started walking onto the jet. I looked around the jet to find that everything was white. The usual chair were replace with cushioned chairs. There was tables between every two tables and a glass of champage on the table. Emmett whistled.

"Hey Ed! Why don't we get one of these?"

I rolled my eyes again. "One we don't have enough money for a private jet. Two I don't think that everyone can fit on a jet like this."

Emmett pouted and then my favorite part, Rosalie slapped him behind the head. "Ow, Rosie!"

**AN: I know, it kind of sucked. Review! More reviews equals the faster the update!**


End file.
